


Restrain Yourself (or I'll Do It for You)

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson had the distinct impression that he'd need to carry his laptop in front of him when the meeting finally broke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrain Yourself (or I'll Do It for You)

Carson had the distinct feeling that everyone in the briefing room knew what he and John had been up to the night before. He knew he was blushing, just from remembering, and since there was nothing in the briefing to cause him to color like that, and since everyone in the room was there because of their intelligence and deductive reasoning skills, they'd all know exactly what was causing him to smile into his laptop screen periodically or into his coffee mug.

And of course John was having a great deal of fun with his discomfort. Shooting him smoky looks and winking when no one else was looking.

Carson had the distinct impression that he'd need to carry his laptop in front of him when the meeting finally broke up. But John would get his later… no one even noticed him walking out of the infirmary that morning with a set of hard restraints.


End file.
